


Not my kink

by crazycatt71



Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Discussing Kinks, Established Relationship, M/M, Talking, WinterHawk Bingo, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Bucky overhears something that leads to research on Age Play and Daddy Kink





	Not my kink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for WinterHawk Bingo  
Square G3 - Daddy Kink  
Age Play and Daddy Kink arn't my thing so this was the only way I could fill this square

Clint was in the kitchen, making a sandwich when he heard a key in the lock before the door opened and Bucky came in.

“Hey, Babe.” He called.

Bucky didn’t answer him, which was strange. He wiped his hands and went into the living room to find Bucky just standing there.

“What’s wrong?” Clint asked, going over to him. “Did something happen?”

Bucky shook his head.

“I’m ok.” He reassured Clint. “I just over heard something and now it’s poking at me.”

“What?” Clint demanded, worried that some idiot had said something that triggered Bucky’s self-esteem issues.

Bucky squirmed and bit his lip, then took a deep breath before he spoke.

“I went into the toy store,” he said, “we need more lube and I like looking at all the stuff ya know, some of it makes me laugh.”

Clint nodded. They’d giggled over some of that stuff more than once.

“Any way,” Bucky continued. “I over heard this guy call this other guy daddy and ask if he could he get a new toy, he sounded and acted like a little kid. I know it’s not the strangest thing I’ve ever heard, but it just stuck me as odd.”

Clint had to fight back a smile. It wasn’t the first time Bucky had been exposed to a kink he had never heard of and he was always sensitive about his reactions. He knew people liked all kinds of things and he always felt bad if he thought it was weird. Clint kept trying to tell him it was ok as long as he kept his thoughts to himself and never shamed anybody over them but he thought he should have a more open mind.

“Sounds like a Daddy kink.” Clint said as he took his hand and led him over to the couch.

“That’s what Terry said when I asked about it after they had left.” Bucky said.

Terry was one of the couple who owned their favorite adult toy store. He was a sweet, old queen, who had basically adopted Clint and Bucky and was a reliable source of information, who never made Bucky feel bad when he didn’t know something.

“What else did he say?” Clint asked after they were settled on the couch.

“It’s a form of Age Play. He gave me a couple of web sites that he said would explain it to me.” Bucky replied, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. “Would you look at them with me?”

Bucky always felt better when he had information.

“Of course.” Clint said, jumping up to get his laptop. This sounded like something that needed a bigger screen than his phone.

He typed in the first address and turned the screen so Bucky could read it. He read and scrolled and clicked links and read some more. Half a hour later, he sat back, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Ok,” he said slowly, putting his thoughts in order. “It’s not what I first thought.”

“Your mind went to a bad place.” Clint said.

“Ya.” Bucky said. “There are lots of different types, just like everything else.

Infantilism and Mommy or Daddy play where somebody is the Adult or caregiver and somebody is a Baby or Kid. The adult takes care of the kid and the kid gets to let go and be taken care of. It can be sexual or non-sexual.”

Clint nodded.

“There is also Mommy or Daddy kink, which sounds more like role play to me. The kid can get rewarded for good behavior and punished for bad. It’s usually sexual.”

Clint nodded again.

“I think that’s what you saw. If it was Daddy play, I think they would have gone to a child’s toy store.” He said.

“It sounds like they get mind spaces like BDSM or D/s.” Bucky said. “It’s a safe place for them.”

He trailed off, lost in thought. Clint waited, but he didn’t say anything else.

“There are other kinds of age play if you want to explore.” Clint told him.

Bucky shook his head and closed the laptop.

“Nah, it doesn’t sound like anything I want to try.”

“Good,” Clint said with a sigh of relief, “I’d make a lousy Daddy, I can barely take care of myself.”

Bucky snorted in amusement.

“If you want a Sugar Daddy, you’ll have to call Steve and ask if he’ll share Tony. Hell, ask if he wants two kids.”

Bucky laughed as he shook his head.

“I’ll pass.”

“Now, if you want me to tell you you’re my good boy or spank you when you're bad, I could.” Clint said with a grin.

“You do that anyway,” Bucky said as he climbed into Clint’s lap, “and I don’t have to call you Daddy.”

“True.” Clint agreed as he wrapped his arms around him. “Did you remember the lube?”

Bucky nodded.

“Good boy.”


End file.
